Why?
by EO4EVER
Summary: Takes place when Elliot tells Olivia that kathy is pregnant again. Later that night, Olivia is raped. Eventually Eo... DUH
1. News

Elliot and Olivia were standing outside of the courthouse room

Elliot and Olivia were standing outside of the courthouse room.

'Okay, this is it. I will tell Elliot that I love him' Olivia thought.

"Elliot I need to tell you something" Olivia said nervously.

"Kathy's pregnant" Elliot blurted out without even thinking.

"Pr- Pregnant?" Olivia replied. Those two words killed her on the inside. The baby could not possibly be Elliot's ……… right?

"Yes. I didn't even go back home. Sorry, you had to tell me something, what is it?" asked Elliot.

"It doesn't matter any more," said Olivia with a sigh. She was trying very hard to hold back her tears that wanted to fall out.

"Olivia, it matters. I don't know what you were gonna say, but it does matter" he said.

"Just drop it. This guy is not gonna show. Lets just go back to the precient, El" she replied. There was no way that she was gonna tell Elliot that she loved him now.

"Okay" replied Elliot. They got to the squad car. Olivia turned on the radio. She did not recognize the song, but let it play anyway.

Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talking cinematic  
Yeah you  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go,  
For the obvious,  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
(Yeah)

Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy (guy)  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Olivia was about ready to cry. She loved Elliot more than anything in the world. They finally arrived at the precient. At the end of the day, Olivia went home, after Elliot told her that he was going to go back home with his kids and Kathy.


	2. Rape

Benson Residence

Benson Residence

Olivia burst in to her apartment a cried for hours. Why she asked herself. Why did Kathy have to get herself pregnant again? Why did she wait so long to decide to tell Elliot that she loved him? Why? Why? Why?

1:23 AM

Olivia walked up the steps to the Stabler residence. She needed Elliot to be at her side more than ever at that moment. A man had broken into her apartment and had raped her. Her face had bruises all over it and she had probably broken some bones also. She walked up and rang the doorbell.

Stabler residence

Elliot had slept on the couch that night. His first night home and he and Kathy had gotten into a fight. Elliot believed that the kid was not his, and Kathy had gotten pissed off. He awoke when the doorbell rang, disrupting his dream about Olivia. Kathy heard it to because she came downstairs.

"Kathy, I got it" Elliot said through a yawn.

Elliot went to answer the door, wondering who would be at their door at 1:30 in the morning on a Tuesday, now a Wednesday.

Elliot opens the door.

"Liv? What happened?" said Elliot. He lets her in and they go to the couch.

"Oh wow Elliot. The first night back home and you already have Olivia come over to have sex with her!" shouted Kathy.

"This is not the time Kathy!" Elliot shouted back. He turned his attention back to his partner. Kathy went to get some water out of the kitchen.

"El help me" She managed to choke out.

"Liv. Tell me what's wrong" said Elliot.

"I was r- raped" Olivia said. She started to cry and Elliot hugged her. Kathy came back from getting some water out of the kitchen.

"Wow Elliot! What is wrong with you?" exclaimed Kathy.

"Get me some ice packs Kathy," he demanded. She went to go get some.

"Olivia, we need to get you to the hospital." Said Elliot. She nodded. Kathy came back, and Elliot grabbed the ice packs from her and put them on Olivia's face. The two of them went to the hospital.

Mercy General

Elliot had called the guys and told them everything that he knew. The doctors told him that he had to stay out in the waiting room. He was pacing back and forth.

"Chill ax Man" said Fin.

"Chill? Chill out? How do I do that when Liv is back there, huh? How?" Elliot yelled as Olivia's doctor came out.

"Detective Stabler, we are about to start the rape kit, but Miss Benson refuses to do it unless you are there with her" she said. Elliot followed the doctor back to the room where Olivia was.

"Liv" said Elliot. He went over and sat in the chair next to where Olivia was sitting.

"El" she replied. Elliot put his arm around Olivia and held her close. She put her head on his shoulder. When the doctor was done with the rape kit, Elliot went out to the hallway to let Olivia change.

"It would be good of someone would stay with her for a couple of days" The doctor said.

"I'll stay with her," replied Elliot. When they were done with everything, Elliot took Olivia to her apartment to get some clothes, then took her back to his house.


	3. Telling Elliot

Elliot helped Olivia get out of the car.

"El, I can stay with Casey or at the prescient. You don't have to do this for me," Olivia said.

"No Liv. I am going to help you weather you want me too or not. You are my best friend and I will do anything for you" said Elliot.

"Thanks El" replied Olivia. The two of them walked into the house too see a very pissed off Kathy.

"Where in gods name have you been Elliot?" shouted Kathy.

"At the hospital" replied Elliot. Olivia walked up behind him.

"What are you doing here, Olivia?" Kathy spat.

"She is staying here for a while" Elliot told Kathy.

"What, screwing that whore at work is not enough for you Elliot?" Shouted Kathy.

"Don't you EVER talk about Olivia like that" said Elliot, getting in her face. "And we are not screwing each other! I should have not come home. Tomorrow meet me at Melinda's for a paternity test. Oh, and I am moving back into my apartment!"

Kathy watched the two of them walk out, and then slammed the door.

In the Car

"Elliot I do not want your marriage to fail again because of me" Olivia told Elliot.

"No, Liv I was not even sure if I wanted to go back home" he replied.

"Okay" replied Olivia.

Elliot's Apartment

Elliot and Olivia got to his apartment.

"Liv, you can take my room. I can sleep on the couch" said Elliot.

"El, I am not going to kick you out of your own bed." replied Olivia.

"Your not. You are going to sleep in my bed weather you like it or not' he told her.

"Fine" Olivia replied with a sigh. Elliot changed the sheets. Elliot and Olivia were now both standing in his room.

"Olivia" Elliot said.

"Yeah Elliot" replied Olivia.

"What did you want to tell me earlier at the courthouse?" asked Elliot. Olivia sighed and got under the covers.

"I can't tell you" she said.

"Olivia, you can tell me anything. You might want to tell me because I will not leave you alone until you tell me. Oh, and don't even try to lie to me, because remember, I can tell when you are lying" Elliot firmly said.

"Fine, I was going to tell you that I" Olivia got out before she started to cry.

"That you what Liv?" he asked.

"That I love you, okay I LOVE YOU!" Olivia finally said.


	4. I Love You Too

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Love You

"You- you love me?" a very surprised and shocked Elliot Stabler asked.

"Yes, but Kathy is pregnant with what could be your child and you do not love me back, I just know it." Olivia managed to tell Elliot through her tears.

Elliot sat down next to her on the bed.

"For once Olivia Benson is wrong. I love you Olivia. More than life itself" he replied with a sweet smile on his face.

"I do not want to do anything until we get the results from the paternity test back" Olivia told Elliot.

"Okay" he said. Elliot started to walk out of the room.

"But can you hold me tonight, please? I need to feel your arms around mine." She said.

"Of course sweetie." Elliot said. He took off his shirt and lied in bed with her.

"I love you Elliot Stabler" said Olivia.

"I love you too Olivia Benson. Goodnight" he replied.

"Night" said Olivia.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia and pulled her close. Olivia put her head on Elliot's chest and they both drifted off to sleep, cuddled up tightly together.


	5. Paternity Test

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Test

The next morning Elliot and Olivia walked into the ME's office together. Kathy was already there looking pissed off.

"Elliot why the flip is Olivia here?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, give it a rest okay. Last night she was raped. That is why she came to the house last night looking for me." Elliot impatiently said.

"She was probably faking it" Kathy replied.

"No she was not. Don't you even dare say that!" Elliot yelled back.

"Whatever. Are we going to take this paternity test or not?" Kathy replied back.

"Okay. First we need a DNA sample from Elliot" Melinda Warner said.

Melinda got a sample of Elliot's DNA and then a sample from the baby. She ran them to see if they were a match.

"Okay, I have the results back." Melinda said.

"Well, is it my child?" asked Elliot.

"No it is not" replied Melinda.

Hearing that news, Elliot pulled on Olivia's arm and brought her in for a hard passionate kiss.

"I knew it! You were cheating on me!" Kathy yelled.

"We told each other last night, Kathy. Olivia and I never did anything before this right now" Elliot screamed back. Olivia was still standing there in heaven from Elliot kissing her.

As the argument progresses, Melinda dragged them outside out of her office to finish the argument.


	6. The Father Of The Baby

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Father Of The Baby

Medical Examiners Office

Melinda Warner had just gotten the rape kit from Olivia's rape. She ran the seamen through the system to see if there was a match. Although there was no match, she found something interesting.

"Holy Cow!" exclaimed a very shocked Melinda Warner. The same person who raped Olivia had gotten Kathy pregnant. Melinda went out to the hallway.

"Who is the father of your baby, Kathy?" Melinda asked.

"It is none of your business, Warner" Kathy spat at her.

"I will ask you one more time. Who. Is. The. Father. Of. Your. Baby?" Melinda asked once again.

"Mind your own business Warner" Kathy screamed. Melinda turned to Elliot.

"Elliot, the father of Kathy's baby is the same person who raped Olivia" she said. Once Melinda said that, Kathy started to cry.

"I was raped" said Kathy.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Elliot.

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?!" Kathy screamed through her tears.

"Sorry. Come on, you need to go down to the station to give your statement, along with Olivia" he replied to his ex-wife.

The three of them went down to the prescient together.


	7. Us

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Us

The three of them reached the squad room.

"Kathy sit at my desk," Elliot Stabler said. Kathy sat down at his desk. Olivia pulled Elliot off to the side.

"Elliot, I don't know about us anymore," Olivia admitted saldy.

"What, why?" Elliot replied, shocked.

"Kathy was raped, and knowing you, your going to go back home to be with her," Olivia told him.

"Liv, listen to me very carefully. I. Love. You. Okay. I will support her and the baby, but I want there to be a us. I want you to be with you Liv," explained Elliot.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes" Elliot replied once again. Elliot gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and the two of them walked back out into the squad room.

"This is not two random attacks," stated John Munch, who was munching on some lays.

"Yeah. Elliot and Kathy were married for some 20 years, but Elliot and Olivia are not together," replied Fin, who snatched John's lays and started to eat them.

"Yes we are together," Elliot said. To prove it, he started to kiss Olivia. Cragen stole the bag of Lays from Fin, and threw them at the two detectives who were making out in the middle of his squad room.

"JOHN! YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!!," Yelled Fin. Munch paid him 50 bucks. Cragen paid John 20, and fin paid Cragen 25.

"Wow, you three were betting on us?" Olivia Benson asked.

"Yup," Cragen replied.

"Elliot," Kathy said with a sigh. "I am happy for you and Olivia. I am sorry"

"Thanks Kathy" he replied.

As the conversation progressed between the entire room, the one person they all hated walked into the squad room.

Any Guesses?? Okay, I really don't know whom it is yet, so vote away on who you want it to be. And thank you for the reviews people.


	8. Please Vote

You're three choices

You're three choices

Cassidy- Gets in a fight with Elliot

Beck- She was also raped

Porter- Comes in with Simon

Please vote. I do not know whom to choose.

So far, Cassidy has 1 vote from bensonsmyhero. Thank you all.


	9. The Return Of Brian Cassidy

Sorry I took so long to post

A/N:

Sorry I took so long to post. I am Lazy. What can I say?

_**Some of you are probably wondering why Dani Beck was a choice. If you did not get the pattern, Elliot has been with Kathy. He is dating Olivia. Remember Underbelly? The dreadful kiss? That is why I added her as a choice. **_

**Chapter 8- The Return Of Brian Cassidy**

As the conversation progressed between the entire room, the one person they all hated walked into the squad room.

"Dumbass Alert" Fin said without even looking up. Everyone looked at who just walked into the room. It was the one and only Brian Cassidy.

"Liv, are you okay? I heard what happened." Cassidy said.

"Cassidy, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Liv." Replied Olivia.

"Are you okay though?" he asked once again.

"Yes. I am fine." She told him.

"Let me take care of you until you are better" Cassidy stated.

"No. I am taking care of her, Cassidy. So why don't you do everyone a little favor and get your little ass out of here?" Elliot said, getting up to defend the love of his life, Olivia.

"NO! I can take better care of her than you ever can!" shouter a very pissed off Brian Cassidy.

"That's it" Elliot shouted. He went and punched Cassidy in the face. Cassidy then punched Elliot back.

Fin and Munch grabbed the lays that were sitting on their desks and started to munch on them, enjoying the little show that was going on in the squad room.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Cragen yelled to the two crazy detectives.

He went and grabbed Cassidy and threw him in one chair on one side of the room. Cragen then grabbed Elliot and put him in the other chair across the room from Brian Cassidy.

"Olivia. Come here please," Cragen said. Olivia went over to the captain like she was told to.

"I realize that you are not a dog, but this is the only way to get Cassidy to shut the hell up" he said.

"Okay" she replied.

Olivia started to walk over to Elliot, but then turned around and went to Cassidy.

"Liv?" Elliot said confused.

"I told you she wants me Stabler!" Cassidy yelled. Olivia then reached Cassidy.

"Oh, I don't want you, I just wanted to do this" Olivia said. She then punched him in the face. Hard. Olivia then turned around and ran to Elliot. She sat in his lap and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you El," Olivia said.

"I love you to Liv" Elliot replied.

"Okay, back to work!" Cragen yelled. Elliot and Olivia got up and went back to their desks.


	10. COMPLEATED!

Okay, I am ending this story. This is a pretty good place to end, and I ran out of ideas. Thanks to everyone who supported me in this story.

**Bailee Neal**

**SvuDayDreamer**

**ghettobabe510**

**AdventureGirl6**

**BiggestSVUFAN**

**mayra123**

**TwilightgoddesslovesEdwardlol**

**meffie**

**mekaky**

**BiggestSVUFAN**

**LadyWriter29**

**BearyFunny66**

**JaceyLoe**

**MLN**

**KitKat103**

**INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself**

**icedogfan**

**svuxfanfic**

Thank you to all of my reviewers. If I missed anyone I am SO sorry. Message me and I will add you to the list.

Ally


End file.
